Stage C: Babylon Hotel
Stage C: Babylon Hotel (ステージc：バビロンホテル Sutēji c: Babironhoteru) only appears in Stage C in the first game, Galerians. It is a old hotel that meany people still stay and is the poorest in the hotel in Michelangelo City. Enemy(s) * Rabbits in a suit * Arabesque * Rainheart * Rita Main Character * Rion Steiner * Lilia Pascalle * Rita * Rainheart Stage Boss Battle In the stages Rion has a boss battle close to the end of the stage. In Stage C it's a bet different. There are two boss battles in this stage. The user has to fight a 15 year old Rainheart, and a 17 year old Rita, his sister. Galerians It is night and raining. A train stops at a station. Rion, soaked from the downpour, walks past pedestrians in ponchos (with some kind of techno-vest thing on the back). He stops at the Babylon Hotel, a three-story brownstone built in retro-future style. Rion enters the lobby, which is full of old, worn-out sofas. He approaches the desk clerk, who is dressed in a red velvet tuxedo suit. Next to him is a short bellboy, Rainheart. If the user goes over to the desk clerk the desk clerk a scene will play and the desk clerk will greet himself. Rion would ask if Lilia is staying there. The desk clerk would check his guest book but will find nothing under the name Lilia and confront Rion about it. He then tells Rion what room you would be staying, which is Number 302. Next to the elevator is a staircase. The stairs are blocked off with caution tape and a "DO NOT ENTER!!!" sign, which is The Boiler Room. Room 302. It is empty in there but a bed. Another scene appears and Rion is looking at the rag doll. Rion asks Lilia where she is by telepathic and gets no answer. (She possibly did not want any of the galerians scanning her knowing that she was nearby or she was probably sleeping)He looks at the doll a little more and phone rings. Rion goes over to the phone and picks it up. Who was calling was the front desk, desk clerk saying Dial 9 for assistance. Rion hangs up and looks at the doll. It suddenly shakes with strange orange energy and he drops it. Meanwhile, the short, fat boy in the bellboy's uniform stands in the employee lounge room. Rion stares at the doll in confusion. A teenage girl with short red hair enters the hotel lobby, Rita, with three men in black oats behind her, the rabbits. She is wearing a mini-skirt and black suspenders over a tight, revealing halter top. Behind her, the revolving door stops turning, indicating it is locked. The short, fat boy stands before her and smiles. The girl grins and says there’s no escaping now. Rion examines his room, which there is no trace of Lilia. Rion finds a note taped to the mirror in the bathroom saying" Please come to Room 306." If the user SCANs it an image will appear: A ghostly image of the teenage girl with the caption "Have you found her yet?" The user goes to room 306. If the user SCANs: A man in a business suit standing by the window. There is a suit laid out on the bed and a suitcase. The user can enter the room which leads to a scene and the man in a business suit turns to him asking him what are you doing here walking around Rion, considering him. Rion tells him he is looking for someone. The man asks him who he is. Rion greats himself saying his full name. The man guessed he looked okay but he had to contact someone first and the scene ends when Rion leaves the room. If the user re-enters the room. The man stands there with his arms crossed. If the user clicks him the man will say you again. Let’s meet in the lobby. BUSINESS MAN: You again? Just relax. Let's meet in the lobby. The user can explore the others rooms, starting with room 303. And SCANs it: A man in a green jacket and jeans is sitting on a bed. In one hand he is cradling a machine gun. In another, he is tipping back a bottle of booze or wine. If the user enters a scene will appear. The man in the green jacket is standing at the window. The gun is laid on his bed. They have a little conversation. Rion asks him to if he can help him that he is looking for someone. The man screamed at him telling him to get out. The gangster turns back to the window and groans and the scene ends. If the user gets Rion to re-enter the room see another scene. The man is drinking from his bottle. And yells at Rion again. He throws his bottle at Rion. Rion leaves and the scene ends. The user checks on room 304 it is locked. If the user SCANs: A woman in a black ballet dress performing a pirouette. There are two rows of clothing racks, each filled, and a dress mannequin by her bed, which has shoes and other fashion accessories. The user controls Rion to go down a floor to room 203. SCAN by the user: A man, wearing welder's goggles, sits at a desk, meticulously working with some metal device. An oil drum sits in the foreground and a green tank in the back. If the user enters it will give you a scene. The man is fervently tinkering with the device. Above him, small missiles are mounted on the wall. The green tank is a large missile with a yellow radiation hazard stencil on it. After Rion stands there a while, the man turns to him. He confronts Rion he’s going to change the world. He returns to his work and the scene ends and the user approaches room 206. If the user SCANs room 206: A man with long brown hair, wearing purple clergy vestiges, kneels on the floor, hands clasped in prayer. If the user enters the room and a scene will show. There is a large cross on the wall next to the door, with a little plush alien creature crucified on it. In the middle of the room is a restraining the accrual Jesus) approaches Rion. The man tells Rion to welcome to his parish. He shall pray for your soul. He tells Rion he needs a donation of anything of the sort. (Hint if he really was a Christ follower money doesn’t mean anything to you) The man starts groping Rion for money. Rion grunts Rion and leaves the room making the scene end. The door to room 204 has been replaced by a galvanized panic room door, secured to the wall with bolts and industrial rebar. Its number is spray-painted on in yellow. If the user tries to click it the door is locked. If the user SCANs: A man in a yellow vest wearing headphones and rocking out. The walls behind him are filled with shelves of glass bottles, boxes, and other pharmaceutical equipment. The user continues approaches room 201, cannot go in due to the door being locked and nobody answers. If SCAN: A man in a hotel room pulling a canister off a shelf. He is wearing green pants and a white undershirt. The remaining rooms (202, 205, 301, 305) have the following information of being locked to. If the user SCANs any of them: A room key on a shelf chubby. If the user returns to the lobby, which is now empty. The desk clerk is gone. There is now a large blood stain behind the hotel desk, with a trail leading into the employee lounge. Rion gets surprised and wonders who has done it. The guest list is missing and all the room keys are gone. If the user gets Rion to SCAN: The ghostly image of the bellboy in front of the keyhole cubbies with the caption "I'll look first..." The user enters the employee lounge and finds the desk clerk stuffed into the sink, blood on the walls around him. If the user clicks him Rion would say something "Oh my god, the desk clerk... Why...? If the user SCANs: The short, fat boy and the red-haired teenager stand in front of the sink, where the clerk's body is. Conversation: Boy: Rita, he's come for her. Girl: So Lilia is here! Boy: Can I kill him now? Girl: Wait until we find Lilia. Boy: ...Okay. Girl: You're a good boy Rainheart. Next to the sink is an electrical diagram indicating that if power to the rooms is switched off, the power to the basement elevator will be switched on. There is also a circuit breaker in the back wall. The user heads out, the grandfather clock on the second floor chimes. Rainheart stands in front of it, holding his head and screaming. When Rion leaves the office, the business man is standing by the desk. He tells Rion You'll find what you're looking for in Room 204. Knock like this to get in. The man demonstrates a five-knock code in rhythm. The user goes to room 204 (the one with the galvanized door) and knocks the five-knock code. The drug dealer, Joule will greet him in. A scene is placed when Rion enters. The room is full of shelves with boxes and jars, all drugs and medical equipment. The drug dealer sits on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, smoking a cigarette. In the background, some tinny music plays out of a headset. They both have a chat. The drug deal knows Rion has been hocked to drugs surprised Rion and he wonder how he knew. He tells Rion his face looked wasted and he remind him of someone. (Possible Cain) He asks Rion if he like any of his drugs and the scene ends. The man's bathroom is covered in posters of pin-up girls. If the user clicks the drug dealer he talks to him again. He tells him the power went out a moment ago and he want to leave it one day. Rion asks him if he knows Lilia, the drug dealer tells him that he can’t help him, but someone in 201 can. He takes care of the plumbing, and he knows lots about the old hotel. As you're about to leave, he calls out. He asks Rion if he wants to r\try a new drug, which is D-Felon. If the user re-enters room 306. The man's suit is pressed and laying on the bed, but he is not there. The user returns to the lobby, but the business man is missing. The user enters the restroom and finds a trail of blood leading to his body, stuffed into one of the toilet stalls. If the user SCANs: Rainheart, the bellhop, stands by while a Rabbit shoves the business man's head into the toilet. Control Rion, the user goes to room 304, with the woman crying on her bed. If the user clicks the door it says you hear a woman crying. If the user enters a scene will happen. There is a woman sitting at the vanity. On her bed are clothes and accessories strewn about. Her head in her hands, rocking from side to side complaining. The user leaves and goes to the second floor and scans the grandfather clock. It is 3:35 AM. If SCAN: Rainheart's reflection is seen in the clock face, cast in unearthly green glow with the caption "Kill 'em all until only Lilia is left..."The user goes to room 201. If you click it you hear something, but get no reply. The user SCANs: A man in a hotel room pulling a canister off a shelf. He is wearing green pants and a white undershirt. After a few tries, the man says: All right, already, whaddya want? Rion tells him he wants to ask him something. Shows a scene when he inters the room. The room is filled with copper pipes -- large and small -- loose pipe fittings, tools, and old brass heating equipment. The maintenance man turns to him repeating the question to Rion, what does he want. He changes the subject saying “Fixin' the pipes. This slummy hotel still uses steam heating. City power is ridiculously expensive. And besides, supply is very limited.” He turns back to the pipes. Rion talks to him. The man tells Rion he don’t know it’s her, but staying here's in room 304. The user goes to room 304 with the woman in distress another scene. The woman is kneeling before the bed, crying. The woman talks crazy leaving Rion confused. She wonders how he got in there and he responds to her that the door was open. She tells him the hotel is no place for children (Meaning the drug dealer, gangsters, and such). He asks her if she seen Lilia. She tells him she don’t know anyone with that name. Rion leaves making the scene end to. If the user goes back in and clicks the woman she talks crazy and tells Rion to leave her alone. When the user leaves, Rainheart is standing there in his bellboy cap. He tells Rion “The guest in 301 is paging you.” In room 301 is an ambush. Two Rabbits are waiting to attack Rion in the tiny room. After killing them, the user finds a note on the desk, which is Letter From Lilia. The user returns to room 304. The woman in distress is missing. She is hanging in the bathroom, covered in blood, strung up by a rope and dead. If the user SCANs her: Rainheart stands on the toilet, looking at her body. A man in a black coat stands in the doorway, hands in his pockets, also looking. The user goes to room 303 a scene will show. The man is sitting on the bed, cross-legged. He has a machine gun on the bed. He screeches at Rion and swipe at Rion making Rion say ow and the scene ends when he leaves the room. (Weird Rion didn’t attack him) If the user leaves and re-enters. In his bathroom is a box full of ammunition. The gangster tells Rion he’s supposed to contact room 205. Tell them the room 303 sent him. Room 205 is empty, but the phone is ringing. The user controls Rion to pick it up. The guy was post to show up answers (Might been a prank) saying someone is on to him but he can’t be there today he’ll contact you again. Rion is ambushed by Rabbits on his way out and goes back to room 303. The gangster is nowhere to be found, until the user checks the bathroom. The tub is filled with blood and water. The man's body is inside, propped upside down with his bloody feet in the air. When the user SCANs: Rainheart looks around, while in the background a Rabbit in a suit looks on, standing in front of the bloody bathtub. The user goes to room 206 with the fake wannabe priest. If the user clicks him he would talk to Rion telling him about room 202 is brimming. The user approaches room 202. If you SCAN: A hotel key on the shelf behind the front desk. There is nothing in room 202 but another ambush. The user returns to room 206. The fake wannabe priest has been crucified against the ceiling, blood trails down the wall. SCANs it: Rainheart looks up at the crucified man. The user enters room 203 a scene will show, to the bomb-builder. The man says nothing for a few seconds, then looks at Rion. He talks crazy about he was chosen to changing the world and the scene ends. If the user returns to the room you can move around in there. The user checks the bomb. Rion wonders what the crazy man was plan on doing with it. If the user clicks the man he tells Rion "You want in on my research, eh? Too many people have already applied... I'll just interview them all at once... Meet me in room 305 later, ok? The girl you seek might be there too. Everyone seems to want in on my plan. The user goes to room 305. It is completely empty of furniture or appliances. The walls are beat up and the window is covered. Three Rabbits are there, though. The user is forced to kill them. After this when the user returns to the terrorist. He is hanging over his bomb, strapped to a long missile, covered in blood. The user SCANs: The builder hangs over the missile while Rainheart stands below, saluting. User returns to the second floor. Rainheart is standing in front of the grandfather clock. Shows a little scene Rainheart sets the clock back to 2:50. Rion's memory forcefully flashes back to his home, and his parents' bodies with the clocks set to 2:50. Rainheart turns to Rion. Rainheats confronts Rion he knew. Rainheart’s eyes glow red and he begins to float. He enterduses himself to Rion and tells him it’s his turn to die. Rainheart gives a small grin, then goes back to a serious face. He looks down the hall. A wave of fire billows towards Rion. He turns away. They hear a female’s voice (Lilia) Rainheart tells Rion “So what if I killed them. It's my mother who you should be scared of. We must obey... You must obey what she says. OFF-SCREEN COMPUTERIZED VOICE “It’s time for your medicine”. Rainheart replies to it “Stop it!” Rainheart looks up, his eyes no longer glowing. Rainheart counties talking, telling someone he was sorry (Mother). He holds his head. He tells the unknown person he was sorry it’s not time yet, it’s only 2:30. The fire fades away. Rainheart's eyes glow again and he floats up through the ceiling. Rion calls out to Lilia asking where she is. Lilia responds to Rion she knew something about Rainheart, she felt sadness in Rainheart's soul. After the talk with Lilia the scene ends. The user returns to room 304. The dealer is crumpled up in a grotesque, bloody heap on the table. He has been murdered by Rion. The user goes up a floor. Rainheart stands in front of room 305 for a second, and then fades away. The user enters showing a tiny scene. Rainheart floats in the middle of the room. Rainheart believes he won't fail. Rainheart returns to the ground, and he and Rion fight a boss fight. Rainheart creates charred zombies, can disappear/teleport and push or flail at Rion. If the user uses Red, Rainheart will throw off the fire into a wave around the room. When defeated it will show a scene, Rainheart lays on the ground. Rion stands over him. Rainheart's eyes glow white, then a white aura envelops everything. We now see Rainheart sitting on the ground, cradling his knees. Doctor Rem stands over him. Rainheart tells him not to tell mother that he failed. Doctor Rem believes mother just wants to make him stronger. Rainheart clutches Dr. Rem's coat screaming No! It's only 2:50. Dr. Rem bends down and injects Rainheart with a beeject. Rainheart's eyes stare off into space, his jaw drops, and the corners of his mouth twitch. We return to reality. Rainheart tells Rion he was wrong he is not a killer, the demon that is controlling him makes him look like the killer but he did not do it. He tells Rion to believe. Rainheart dies and an ending scene. The user returns to the ground floor showing another scene. The maintenance man is standing in the lobby, looking at a clipboard. The tape over the stairwell is gone. They both talk for a bit. Rion asks “So I can get to that restaurant... by going through the boiler room?” The man tells him, yes, but it’s useless since there is not business ending scene. The user controls Rion and goes into the employee lounge and turns off the hotel power, giving power to the basement elevator. He goes downstairs to the thrumming boiler room, through the kitchen, and into the abandoned restaurant/dance hall. A scene appears of Rion walking, Lilia lays on a couch. She looks up at him. She holds his face, to make sure he's real. He touches her hands. Having a conversion Lilia asking if her father has died. She clams she calls out to him but no reply. Same scene, Meanwhile Rita holds Rainheart's body embracing him. Rion notices Lilia look tired and wonder if anyone hurt her. Lilia tells Rion She’s been secretly moving from place to place over the past month and that she was fine. Lilia told him when Rion suffers, she suffers. (In the movie she tells him when he’s hurt she’s hurt). Rita stands, grits her teeth angrily, and leaves. Rion tells Lilia he’s sorry for taking so long getting to her. He believed her voice helped him so much. A moment too soon Rita scans them and knew Lilia was nearby and appears to both of them. Rita “Congratulations, Rion. You found her.” They both turn toward the sound of Rita’s voice. Rion asked who she was. Rita steps forward closer to them. Rita tells him she came to bash Lilia’s brains in. Rion asks her is she is a galerian to. Rita ignores Rion “Mother fears the virus program hidden in Lilia's mind. Mother can't even sleep at night. You humans are such fools. Our fate lies solely in mother's hands. Now I shall avenge my dear brother. See, Rainheart wasn't too bright, but he was my pride and joy. He was gentle as could be, don't you see? He was the only brother that I had left. And that is why I'm going to make sure that you die a slow and extremely painful death.” She raises her arm and sends a bunch of tables and chairs crashing down on them. Rion protects them with his body at first screaming Lilia’s name. Lilia tells Rion not to worry she can disrupt her with her psychokinesis with her own power. Lilia's hair begins to wave. Rita moans in pain calling Lilia names Rita sends a table at Lilia, which knocks her out. Now another boss battle begins sooner than you think. The user is forced to fight Rita. Rita teleports around, and uses her telekinesis to throw tables and chairs at Rion. But eventually, Rion wins. Rita stands, a little wobbly. Rita tells Rion he was a worthy opponent. She then holds up a beeject, a different kind that looks more primitive. She believes she was become stronger if she took the drug within it. Rion tells Rita she’s too week if she injects it herself. Rita must have never been shorting before but she believes mother told her that it feels so good. Rion tells her she’s gone insane. Rita tells him “We're all slowly but surely going mad. You just haven't realized it yet.” Rita holds the beeject to her neck and Rion screams no to her. Rita injects herself. A white light envelops her. Rion is thrown back against the wall. Rita walks towards Rion, glowing white. She screams and Rion screams. White light fills everything. Lilia wakes up. She screams at Rita telling her not to kill Rion. Rion tells Lilia to stay away. White light envelops everything. We are now in a dark, black landscape with falling snow. Rion approaches Rita, who is holding her side. Rion asks her if she’s all right. Rita breathing heavy she tells him not to worry about her that she never liked herself. She hates everything about herself, especially the powers. She tells Rion she always wanted to die but she never could. Rion touches her shoulder. She looks up at the sky. She tells him what a beautiful snow. It's like having a terrifying and wonderful vision. She never felt such tranquility before. She asks Rion if he can feel what shes feeling right at this moment? She closes her eyes. Rita says “If mother is God, why would she inflict you with such a cruel fate? Where did your true self go? You are now nothing but an empty vessel pretending to be human. It's too bad we'll never meet again. Rion, I beg you, please destroy me. My head aches so. Please? It hurts so bad.” She grabs his arms and begs him. She tells him she can’t take it anymore. Lilia screams and tells Rion not to kill him. Rion places his hand on Rita's head. He tells Lilia that it was the only way and she wants to die. Lilia didn’t think it was a good idea, Rita pressers Rion and tells him to do it. Rion couldn’t stand her suffering and tells Lilia to forgive him. Lilia screams and tells Rion no.Rion grunts. White light envelops everything again. Back in the restaurant, Rita drops to her knees, then falls. Rion stands back up. Lilia looks away and cries. Rion tells Lilia not to cry. Lilia question Rion where he get such power? He tells her he was experimented on in the hospital and they used various PPECs on me. Rita tells them don’t believe it, but only Lilia heard it (Lilia can sometimes hear spiritual thing) LILIA: Huh? Rion asked her what is it? Lilia respond but said it was nothing shaking her head. Outside, the rain continues. The camera pans across a street, then up to a tower in the distance and Rion talks some more. “Those kids who had been injected with the PPEC now live in fear of Dorothy, the mother computer. But here's the good part: she lives in fear of the virus program. And that is where I come in. They all live where the networks converge -- in the Mushroom Tower, high above Michelangelo City. I must destroy Dorothy. Nothing can stop me now. Not even the dark city night that fills my heart with fear.” And the scene ends and so does Stage C. Further Notes * It is like an apartment where you can live there. * The Babylon Hotel appears only Stage C: Babylon Hotel. Category:Stages